Tunnel
by IlovesMesomeGlee
Summary: Dave Karofsky was a young, handsome and fun loving jock until one night at a major party changed all of that for good. How does Dave cope when his life is suddenly spiralling out of control? Kurtofsky. Rated T. I don't own Glee. Warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So, yes I'm here with another story. This story is a VERY hard topic to discuss or talk about, especially with young men. I felt the need to write this since I usually don't shy away from taboo topics.**

 **I am not trying to offend anyone. If you are going through this, PLEASE speak up and speak out. There are people willing to listen. YOU ARE NOT ALONE. I feel like this NEEDS to be talked about more often than it is. Nothing heals if its always swept under the rug.**

 **Anyways this story will deal with HEAVY subject matter such as sexual assault, attempted suicide, cutting and PTSD. Other issues as well. PLEASE read with caution. I will try to keep this as Rated T as much as I can. If this bothers you, click out now. You have been warned. Although this deals with such heavy topics, Remember there is ALWAYS light at the end. :)**

 **I hope you all read with a open mind and heart.**

 **Please review. Please be kind.**

 **Have a nice day!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEx3**

 **Chapter 1**

"Chug! Chug! Chug!"

"Dude, it only counts if you saw nipple."

"I can't believe Eric is here with that slut! I gave him the best years of my life!"

Dave Karofsky was already over it. Over the drama of high school life, his life, and most of all this party.

A couple guys from the football team were invited to some "HUGE" party outside of Lima, in Lima Heights Adjacent. The supposed "Ghetto" part of Lima Ohio.

It didn't seem all that ghetto to him. The house was _GIGANTIC_ compared to his house. If _THIS_ was considered ghetto, well Dave Karofsky was the Duchess of York. There were probably hundreds of drunk messed up teens there. And no adult supervision. And that still couldn't save this boring party. Dave wished he had better things to do so he could leave. But instead of being down in the dumps and sulk, he decided to explore everywhere. With a warm beer in his cup that's exactly what he did.

He wasn't even drunk enough for this. He didn't wanna drink too much and be fucked up the next day.

He didn't want to go. He wasn't in the mood for partying these days. But after multiple times of being called "pussy" by his friends Dave was forced to go to a party where he hardly knew anyone.

Azimio abandoned him a few hours earlier and had been talking to pretty girls all night. Dave was basically a ghost at this point.

He walked around listening to the other drunk party goers. He figured since he didn't know who's house the party was run by, it was probably some guy who's parents let him get away with anything. Dave wished he had that luxury.

 _ **[Intro: DJ Khaled & T-Pain]**_

 _ **DJ Khaled**_

 _ **Hey, yeah**_

 _ **We the best**_

 _ **[Hook: T-Pain]**_

 _ **All I do is win, win, win no matter what**_

 _ **Got money on my mind, I can never get enough**_

 _ **And every time I step up in the building**_

 _ **Everybody hands go up**_

 _ **And they stay there, and they say yeah**_

 _ **And they stay there, up, down, up, down, up, down**_

"Oh heeeell no! Not this lame ass song!" Dave groaned. He detested this music. And he was SO SICK of this song!

"Oh wow! I didn't know you were here!" Dave turned around and immediately smiled.

There standing in all her glory was Quinn Fabray. Quinn was Dave's best friend outside of his clique of jocks. He could go to her for anything and she would understand.

They were close. She knew his secret and he knew hers. They bonded ever since that faithful day.

"Quinn! Thank God! Someone I know!" Dave set his drink down on the stairs banister and hugged Quinn, she hugged back just as hard as he did.

"This music is SO lame, right?" She said as she took a drink of her beer.

Dave smiled and kindly follwed her example and took a sip of his drink too.

.

 _ **A few hours later:**_

 _Ow! My head... Where the hell am I?_ Dave thought as the room began to spin. Everything felt weird and blurry. He couldn't see or feel anything.

His body felt like it is buried in quicksand. He struggled to move his arms, he was hot. Extremely hot.

Dave began to panic!

 _What's happening! Please someone help me!_

After a few seconds the fog in his eyes began to clear and he realized he was in someone's bedroom. The lights were off except the dim light in the bathroom next door.

Dave wanted to get up but he felt a sharp pain in his lower back.

"Fu! Helll mmmm" Dave realized he was also slurring his words which was VERY odd. He didn't drink that much and yet he felt like he had the biggest hangover ever.

He couldn't remember anything. The last thing he remembered was talking to Quinn. The rest was blank.

Several more agonizing minutes and Dave _FINALLY_ was able to pull the blankets that were making him extremely hot and uncomfortable off of him. What he saw horrified him to no end.

Dave wanted to cry, get angry and throw up. He didn't know which would come first.

His pants were half down around his ankles and blood was gushing, covering the entire bed.

Dave looked like he was stabbed. But it wasn't stab wounds.

Dave put two and two together... when he finally did, all he could do was sob.

.

 **AN: I'm not sure how often this will be updated BUT I WILL TRY. What do you guys think? Thank you for reading.-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**

 **Character list in no particular order:**

 **Dave Karofsky**

 **Santana Lopez**

 **Quinn Fabray**

 **Sam Evans**

 **Mike Chang**

 **Tina Cohen Chang**

 **Sebastian Smyth**

 **Kurt Hummel**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys,**

 **Thank you to the two followers and favorites. I love y'all. :)**

 **This story is going to get more difficult to write because it has such a HEAVY subject matter. I understand that. This chapter is short for a reason. The reason being is because the next chapter is going to get disturbing. I tried my best to handle this subject with such care.**

 **This chapter leaves off where last chapter ended. We introduce Mike Chang and Santana Lopez here.**

 **As this story goes on the chapters will he longer I promise.**

 **Without further adieu, here you guys go. Please review. Please be kind. Have a great day.-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**

 **Chapter 2**

Nothing.

It was dark as he lied in that bed. He wasn't even sure he blinked. Around him, there were friends buzzing around but it's not like he comprehended their actions. He could see their lips moving, but his hearing was a dull roar in his head. Dave could see Santana waving her hands in the air and accusing him of something. He didn't even know he was in her bed. Perhaps that what she was yelling at him about. Instead, he stared into the nothingness of nothing that nothing brings with trauma. When he finally did blink, it hurt his dry eyes and he was probably thirsty.

That's when he noticed Mike was there as well. And when his eyes went wide, he whispered to Santana. Her eyes doubled in size as well. And then, Mike and Santana took action in a very different way. But it still didn't matter to Dave. He just lied there, stuck between reality and self-hypnosis.

There were stings from hydrogen peroxide below his waist and he could feel his body shifting a little as bloody sheets were removed. And when his body bounced back, he just lied there.

Dave looked up. Ceiling tiles were placed in neat rows that he started to count. In excruciating detail, he could easily describe the colors, shapes, and different layers on the patterns. There were fifteen tiles in vertical columns. Then he counted seven columns. Despite his relative ease with mathematics, Dave was in no condition to calculate the grand total of them all. Besides, the ones in the corners were cut in half to accommodate the crown molding and ninety degree angles.

Dave blinked again. And this time, there was something different about it. He could actually turn his head a little. Mike stood there looking scared or something and Santana was flying around the bed, making sure Dave's pillow was fluffy.

"…n't….onna….ork." Dave heard Santana say. He didn't understand but he could see that they were worried. The world spun a little as Dave was yet again turned. It took quite a bit of strength from Mike and Santana to move the lineman but he let them do it. Dave Karofsky was in no position to argue or even object.

"Whaaa…?" Dave mumbled.

Immediately, Santana and Mike looked at him.

"Dave?" Mike asked. "It's OK, buddy. It's OK. We're just gonna…mmph." Mike struggled with Dave's hefty weight. "We're just gonna…take care of a few things, OK?"

Dave didn't respond.

"Karofsky?" Santana barked. "You need to help us, got it? C'mon. It's time to take a shower or something."

"He's not cut, is he?" Mike asked.

"No. He's been…" she shook her head with pursed lips. "It's something else and you know it."

Mike didn't respond. Dave didn't even think it funny that they were talking about him with him in the room. Santana grabbed Dave's feet and the big boy suddenly leaped away! He cowered to the head of the bed and went into a fetal position.

"Hey," she said with surprising softness, "Hey, it's OK, Dave. We're here to help."

Dave shook like a little boy in the basement during a tornado. And still, he said nothing.

"Maybe we should take him to a hospital." Mike suggested.

She shook her head. "No. Let's just get him cleaned up."

He listened to her and looked back up at Dave. "C'mon, Dave. Let's get you cleaned up. The warm water will feel good."

No response.

"Dave," Santana quietly said, "you'll be OK. We just gotta get you cleaned up. C'mon. Mike's right. You'll be alright."

Again, no response.

Mike and Santana looked at each other and then at the broken boy in bed. She was the first to move towards him. But after she took one step and extended her arm, Dave shrunk back again. She relented. But Mike had an idea.

"Dave?" He asked. "Everybody is gone. The party's over. We just wanna get you cleaned up and then you can come back to bed and sleep. You must be tired by now. C'mon buddy. It's OK."

By then, Dave heard their words clearly but didn't understand everything. But he didn't feel…weird, and he thought a shower might help. Or even a bath. And if the truth was told, he just didn't know what to do. It was dark in the room but he could clearly see the outlines of his friends above him. Their kindness was unexpected and Dave didn't see why he should do what they want. How could a shower or bath erase how he felt?

Regardless, he slowly rotated towards the edge of the bed. Mike took a step forward and then stopped.

"Dave?" he asked. The big boy looked up at him. "Is…is it OK if I help you?"

"Yea-" He responded and then coughed. "Yeah…"

"OK, then."

Mike placed his strong arm under Dave's quivering bicep and Santana did the same on the other side. He swung his feet towards the floor, which was carpeted and oddly soothing. But when he stood up, he could feel a pain like he'd never felt before. It wasn't in his feet, ankles, knees, or thighs. It was higher than that. And he didn't understand why.

But that wasn't completely true. And he knew that. He just didn't understand it. After all, what parent talks to their sons about sexual assault?

Dave was nearly naked. After everything he'd been through, he didn't really care. He just knew that two friends were helping him hobble through the room. Every other step hurt is lower regions and his friends' hands were gentle. They guided him down the hall and Santana flipped on the light.

"Get a bath started, Mike. I'll get some towels."

"Alright."

Dave was suddenly on his own. He stared at them, the floor, the walls, a towel rack, back to the floor, his own feet, and back up again. Warm water was seeping into the bathtub and Santana seemed to be taking her time getting fresh bath cloths. Their backs were to Dave and it seemed like the other two were heavily distracted. He didn't want to know what they were thinking. Dave could feel it in the room. And he didn't want to remember anymore than he had to.

Steam began filling a little in the room as Mike splashed the water towards the back of the tub. Santana pulled some fragrant soaps and shampoo from a cupboard and they _STILL_ hadn't turned around.

Dave felt himself wobbling a little and used the sink to stabilize himself. And then he used his other hand. Together, they were the foundation he needed and stand up straight. And when he did, he raised his head and saw his reflection in the mirror.

Dave barely recognized himself. There were no bruises or cuts on his face or anything. He didn't even have any on his shoulders or arms. But he looked in the reflection and didn't know who was there. Nothing made sense and every little observation showed Dave that he was now a stranger to himself. He didn't like that one bit.

He fought the urge to punch the mirror.

.

 **AN: Poor Dave. :(**

 **Part 3 coming soon. It might be while. Thank you all for reading.-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hi guys,**

 **I apologize that this took forever to write. I am currently in the hospital and so I have been dealing with that.**

 **Anyways, thank you all for the support. This story means a lot to me.**

 **It's not beta'd. I am still looking for a beta, if anyone is interested?**

 **On to the story, I tried really hard to be as sensitive as possible.**

 **Warning: IF this is triggering for you, please skip this chapter. Its not very graphic but it is tough to read. It gets VERY intense. You have been warned.**

 **Trust me, there IS a light at the end of the tunnel.**

 **Its a short chapter. It will get longer, I promise.**

 **Please let me know what you all think.**

 **I would appreciate it. your support means A LOT to me. X3**

 **-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**

 **Chapter 3**

Its freezing, an almost burning like sensation in the wind.

He feels it through his entire body. Its like pins and needles all through him. And his teeth won't stop chattering.

He can barely catch his breath.

He's running but its so pitch black he cant see where he's going!

Dave Karofsky puts out his hands in front of his body, hoping they would guide him but its not working. There's wind howling in his ears so he knows he's outside.

He can feel the cold pain stabbing in his legs and it really hurts! He tries to keep them warm but he can't stop. He has to keep running! So he does.

He felt like he was running for his life!

As he was running he then noticed he wasn't wearing any pants, he freaked out. Why was he half naked? But couldn't think of that now, he had to figure out a way to leave whatever this place was.

He didn't understand any of this!

"Fuuuuck! Someone help me!" Dave screams roared and echoed through the dark but no one could hear him. There was no soul in sight.

"Where am I?! Someone fucking heeeeeeeeellllpppppp pleeeeeeeeeeeeaaaseee!" Dave's legs were seconds from giving out.

Dave's lungs were on fire! He was choking so hard!

He tried so hard to fight but he couldn't go on.

Dave finally collapsed on what felt like snow, nice soft pillow like snow.

It felt good on his face.

He was getting weaker and weaker. His body wasn't strong enough, his breathing became shallow and a perfect frozen solid tear came out of his eye. He thought this was it.

This was his time.

He was going to die.

Waiting for the worst, Dave closed his eyes and braced himself for certain death.

.

Warm... Nice and warm, cozy. Dave lying on his stomach could feel warmth on his face.

Dave squinted his eyes open and turned his head while still lying down and saw he was no longer outside. He was inside but he didn't recognize this room.

He never been here before! The walls that were a peach color were also covered in punk rock girl group posters, trophies, group photos of people he didn't know and other various things that were certainly not his!

He was so confused. Where was he?

He could clearly hear a light thumping outside these ugly peach walls and he realized it was music.

Dave furrowed his eyebrows wondered where and what the hell was going on! He knew the people outside that door could explain it all to him.

All he knew was that his head hurt, badly. And he had severe cotton mouth.

Dave had to get up.

He needed to do it now, he tried.

He tried to speak but nothing came out.

He tried again. Nothing.

Again. Nothing.

This was so weird! He was afraid!

His body was numb too. What did the cold do to him?

He tried to scream but nothing came out! All this happened while the music was still playing and people were laughing and cheering while this frightening thing was going on the other side of the door.

Dave tried to move but suddenly something was pinning him down and forcing his head into the pillow.

Dave tried again to move but it was useless. Instead Dave cried into the pillow as this force was pinning him and not stopping.

He felt useless. He felt gross. The force was then pulling down his pants and Dave was extremely alarmed!

Thrashing around Dave felt pain in between his legs as his lungs began to fill with water!

Dave was drowning and he couldn't get out!

The force whispered something in his ear but it didn't make sense. None of this did!

"Disss Oytta Terdddd Ufffff sssss lssssnnnn!" That's the last thing Dave heard as he woke up screaming in horror!

Santana came bursting in as Dave woke her up from her sleep. He was having a nightmare Santana surmised.

"Dave? Dave? Are you OK? It's me! Santana!" Santana screamed over and over as the shaken boy collapsed in her arms, not speaking. Santana fighting back her own tears, said nothing further and held him trying to sooth him while he sobbed and sobbed.

.

 **AN: Wow, that was tough to write. :(**

 **Thank you ALL for reading. Please be kind. -ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**


End file.
